A Smile
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: As the younger brother of the Lestrange family, Rufus Lestrange was never going to be forced to marry. It was something he was very thankful for, especially when he was in the presence of Tom Riddle. Tom/Lestrange Sr. Riddle Era.


Written for round two of the Seven Challenges Competition, the Favourite Era Boot Camp with the prompt 'tapestry', the Favourite House Boot Camp with the prompt 'knight in shining armour', The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt 'denial' and the Character Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt 'smile'.

Also, please be aware that this is set during the 1940s which is partly the reason for Rufus' thoughts about homosexuality. As well, Rufus is the Lestrange mentioned during Tom's time at school and the uncle of the Lestrange brothers. His older brother is their father and the heir.

)o(

Rufus liked to think he was his own man. He wanted to rise above his status as more than a Lestrange and to live a life filled with his own adventures and personal successes. He was not the heir and, despite the fact he was not going to inherit the family fortune, it did mean he had some independence.

It also meant he did not have to marry. It was something he was thankful for. On the rare occasion such a topic emerged, it was simple to provide an answer by suggesting he did not want to be tied down, but that was a ruse.

The truth was something he constantly wanted to deny. How could he admit or explain to anyone that he did not want a woman because he had no interest in them? What he really wanted was a man, but he was not foolish enough to admit that. He did not intend to spend his life looked down upon nor to spend time in some muggle prison.

Silence was wiser.

All his life it had been difficult, but he could contain himself. It had always seen to be more of a theory that, while he did like men, he could suppress that side of him. However, it was so much harder when there was someone in front of him who symbolised exactly what he could not have.

"Is this your family tree, Rufus?" Tom commented his voice so cool and silky like only he could manage as he strode into the drawing room his gait level and majestic.

"It is," Rufus murmured his voice slightly scratchy as it always was as he followed behind Tom's substantially taller frame. "It goes back all the way to the Middle Ages."

Tom made a murmur of agreement in the back of his throat that Rufus tried to pretend did not send a shiver down his spine, as he slowly approached the tapestry with Tom. "May I?" he questioned raising a hand in the direction of the tree.

Rufus nodded, but, before he had even completed his gesture, Tom's fingers were always brushing against the fabric, tracing the golden lines as his dark eyes focused on the calligraphy names.

Rufus could not look away. The long elegant fingers held his attention and the gleam of something more in Tom's eye drew his breath away. His heart was hammering and his palms were sweating. He wished his face hid his expression, but he was not sure if it could.

"Such a long line." Tom turned back to him and Rufus desperately hoped that his feelings were not obvious in his face. "If only there were more families that could be so prestigious."

At least Rufus could answer that. It was easy to nod along with such obvious comments which they did not need an extensive thought process to produce an answer. "Of course... Our society needs to be purged."

"And that is what I hope to do."

"And you will." Rufus was momentarily taken aback by the sincerity and conviction of his words.

Tom certainly noticed. His gaze over him became more concentrated the tips of his lips stretching slightly. It was so hard to not blush or flounder under the penetrating eyes.

"Do you think so?"

Looking into Tom's beautiful face, it was hard to know what he was thinking. His face was blank and absent of emotions. It was impossible to determine what he should say. With others he could fairly accurately guess, but Tom was so talented that he could not be read.

It left him with no other option than to be honest. He supposed it would make Tom happy and he did want Tom to be pleased, especially by him.

"Of course. I have seen it time and time again. Everyone knows your sincerity and that you want to chance. We know you can do it. I know your intelligent, powerful and ha- brilliant."

Rufus barely managed to say something he would regret forever. He barely managed to save himself, but his cheeks were still slightly flushed even though others had expressed similar sentiments before. He, Nott, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier had all vowed to stay with Tom. His family line might be slightly shady and questionable, but everyone knew he was the one who would lead them to greatness. He was a shinning knight and he would be the one to lead all purebloods to greatness and power.

Tom focused on him with even more attention. Rufus found himself rocking on the balls of his feet under the scrutiny until Tom finally reacted. Slowly and painfully, as the uncertainty dug into his heart, Tom's face started to change. A gleam flared in the corner of his midnight blue eyes and his lips twisted upwards.

He smiled.

Magnetically an ever broader grin appeared over Rufus' face. Even though Tom's emotions were only caused by a compliment, Tom's mood spilled over into Rufus and he could not help but think one thing.

Tom was smiling at him.

For one brief moment, it was like there was something more between them.


End file.
